Of Ice & Silver Tongues
by Crimson Firebreeze
Summary: Continuation of "Unstitched". A fortnight after Loki's fight with Tyr, things have been quiet and Sigyn has taken the time to do some weapons training. Little does she know, the loyalty she displayed to her husband only weeks ago may cost her her life.


The arrow lodged itself in the target with a satisfying THUD. Sigyn's arms were aching and her fingers were beginning to cramp at the knuckles as she drew the string back to let loose another arrow. She sighed and flexed her hand, glaring at her fingers. Loki had left her in the training arena some time ago, having gotten bored with his throwing knives, his aim as flawless as always. He'd only come out for her anyways, knowing that she enjoyed watching him and he was eager to take her to bed after a particularly nasty fight a few days ago. She smiled, taking some enjoyment at his frustration. She'd give in tonight, feeling she'd tortured him, and herself, long enough. He was eager to please her, both to get his way and to keep Thor from harassing him about being nicer to her and she figured perhaps he should be rewarded for his good temper these past few days. She smiled wider, wondering if he was lurking, watching her as he sometimes did.

She was contemplating shooting a few more arrows when she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground, her quiver spilling arrows everywhere. She met the ground with enough force to knock the air from her lungs and it took her a moment too long to register what had just happened. Tyr was over her, large hand closing on her throat. She managed to scream before it cut her ability off completely.

"You are going to pay for what you did," he growled, his stub gesturing to his injured leg. It had been just over a fortnight since she'd enacted revenge on him for nearly killing Loki, using one of the Trickster God's prized throwing knives to make her point. She opened her mouth, gasping for air, trying to scream again and he merely laughed at her. "No one is coming to save you, least of all that Jotun scum you whore yourself to."

Sigyn wasn't sure what Tyr had in mind and didn't want to find out. She swung her fist at him, which he avoided easily. She realized with dismay that even if she had struck him, it wouldn't have affected him much. She was small by Asgardian standards and tiny compared to Tyr. He had brute strength over her and she began to panic as it became harder and harder to breathe. She was trying to think fast, the bow still in her left hand, about how to effectively get out of this situation. Her free hand reached, feeling for one of the spilled arrows. Tyr laughed mirthlessly, almost sadistically at her.

"TYR," she heard Loki roar as a throwing knife whizzed by. Tyr dodged it, but only barely. The movement threw him off balance and Sigyn was able knock him to the ground, rolling with him as he held onto her. She grabbed an arrow and nocked it into place, forcing Tyr's roll to end with him on his back. She drew back on the bowstring as she straddled the burly man, the tip of the arrow under his chin. The rush of air back into her lungs made her dizzy though she fought to hold her composure even as she greedily sucked in great lungfuls of air. Her throat ached and she didn't dare trust it to speak the venomous words that were aching to leave her tongue.

Loki strolled over leisurely, blatantly feeling Sigyn was more than in control, though he kept a knife in his hand, the pretty thing glinting menacingly. He came to stand behind his gasping wife, a twisted grin on his face as he stared down at Tyr.

"I find it pathetic that my little woman is so adept at besting you," he purred.

"You helped her," Tyr snapped.

"Oh, I think she still would have managed to get the upper hand had I not arrived. She is quite talented."

Tyr glared at them both and Sigyn met it with one of her own as her breathing began to even out. Her arm shook slightly under the strain and she saw the fear in his eyes. Loki's hand curled over her shoulder and she shivered at his touch, the magic coursing between them as it always did. It served to steady her hand though and the shaking subsided for now.

"She will do it," said Loki in a dangerous tone. "Whether willingly or not."

"You'd strip your own wife of her will to do your bidding? Disgusting," spat Tyr.

"You forget, I can read her far better than others. She is completely open to me. It comes with the territory of such a _fulfilling _marriage," Loki said as he caressed her cheek. "Her darkest desires are mine to see. I wouldn't need to strip her of any of her will; merely encourage what she is already tempted to do."

"You would call your marriage fulfilling," Tyr mocked. "You, who has cast her aside more times than one can count? You, who chooses selfish ambition over her heart? You, who beds the wives of other men, leaving your own marriage bed icier than Jotunheim! I hardly call that a fulfilling marriage, Liesmith!"

"At least I know my wife has never been touched by anyone other than myself. Can you say the same?"

Tyr growled and tried to lunge for Loki, momentarily forgetting Sigyn was astride him and the arrow sticking him in the throat stopped him. Sigyn kept her arm steady, though was satisfied to see that blood had been drawn. The burly man laid back again, not wanting to be impaled by her arrow and she smirked.

"You know I cannot," Tyr snapped viciously. "And I should have made a eunuch out of you the moment I found out."

"It is not my fault that your wife is so bored of you that she must seek attention outside of your bed," he said with a bored tone. "It is also not my fault that she so desired my silver tongue... among other things."

Tyr's glare was full of nothing but hatred for his younger brother. Though Sigyn hated hearing Loki speak of his conquests, she found herself thoroughly enjoying Tyr's anger. It was, however interrupted when Thor arrived, enraged by the sight he saw.

"What is the meaning of this," growled the Thunderer.

"Tyr did not heed my warning to Vidar about not touching my wife," replied Loki coolly. "And he made an attempt on her life."

Thor looked to Sigyn and she nodded, her eyes not leaving Tyr.

"Do you really need her to confirm what I have said," Loki demanded. "Do you think she would be in this position if she were not threatened? Look at her! Look at what he has done to her beautiful neck!"

Thor sighed heavily. Sigyn knew the only reason Thor looked to her was out of habit. She knew Loki as completely as he knew her and it was very difficult for him to truly lie to her. Thor knew this as well and took advantage of it.

"Enough," said Thor, exasperated. "Lady Sigyn, I think your point has been made very clear."

Sigyn stood slowly, and backed away to stand with Loki, whose arms came around her possessively. Thor wordlessly pulled Tyr to his feet, giving his older brother a stern look as he glared at Loki. Sigyn couldn't resist as she raised the bow and let the arrow fly. It whizzed between Thor and Tyr and grazed the latter man's shoulder. Clearly, Loki's throwing knife to his groin had not been clear enough for him. Maybe this was more blunt. Thor glared at her, though she could see he was impressed with her aim. Tyr simply looked angrier than before.

"Now I've made my point," she said hoarsely, dropping the bow. "Again."

Loki's hand was on her throat as he turned her in his arms. His eyes glimmered with satisfaction and she could see that he was proud of her. He kissed her tenderly, his mouth moving from her lips to her bruised neck and she sighed as he kissed away the pain, soothing it with his magic.

"Come, my love," he sighed. "And I will heal this wound."

Sigyn nodded and Loki began leading her away. A thought struck her and she turned back, leaving the safety of Loki's arms and marched right up to Tyr. She smirked up at him, confident he couldn't and wouldn't touch her with Thor so close.

"I happen to like our marriage bed icy," she said, a little less hoarsely thanks to Loki. "My husband is, after all, a Frost Giant and I love all the delightful applications we've discovered for his natural abilities. In fact, I think we will retire for the evening and find some new ones. I apologize in advance if my pleasured cries keep you from your sleep."

Tyr looked absolutely dumbfounded as she turned on her heel and returned to Loki. Thor's booming laugh filled the training arena as Loki beamed at her, his pride in her written all over his handsome face. He pulled her to him and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

"You have the best ideas, darling," he breathed against her mouth, his eyes flashing red a moment. Her arms slid around his shoulders as he kissed her again, perfectly content to be carried.

"I thought you would be pleased," she purred. "Now take me home, please? I would see that silver tongue of yours put to better use than trading barbs with your brothers."

Loki smiled and they disappeared from the training arena, leaving the snickering Thor to deal with a very disgruntled and disgusted Tyr.

* * *

**A/N: _I just really needed some Loki sass. ._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
